disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goblin Situation
'The Goblin Situation '''is the 13th episode of Season 34. Summary When she is left in charge of the Bed & Breakfast hotel, Vampirina invites Amaya, Luna, and Nancy in to have some fun and attempt to make peace with two guests, Fynn the Kobold goblin king and Garmen the Hogboon goblin king. Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeams' house where in her bedroom, Luna is done cleaning out her old things out of her wardrobe and is now seen packing up a few things into her backpack. When her moths notice, they ask Luna what she is doing as she explains that Amaya's vampire friend Vampirina has invited them, and also her new neighbor Nancy to hep her in the Bed & Breakfast hotel while Boris and Oxana Hauntley are away. Plus, they are going to help her with two visiting guests of the hotel, two goblins from two goblin kingdoms, a Kobold goblin king named Fynn and a Hogboon goblin king named Garmen. The moths don’t like what their master mention about goblins and say that they can a bit... difficult. With a small laugh, Luna assures them that it’ll be fine, plus a lot of fun. Besides, what kind of trouble will she and the other girls get into with goblins and other stuff while Vee’s parents are out? Luna asks herself just as she looks at the time on her alarm clock and is shocked that she’s almost late! As quickly as she can, Luna grabs her iDisney from her charger then her backpack and rushes out of her room after saying to her moths that she’ll be back as she gives her parents a kiss and heads off to the Hauntleys’ Bed & Breakfast hotel. Later, as Luna finally arrives at the hotel, she finds Vampirina, Amaya, and Nancy at the doorway and they welcome her in to get everything ready before the goblin guests arrive. After some sweeping, dusting, wiping, and vacuuming, the girls then make lunch for the guests and even for themselves after they were done. Then, just waiting for the two goblins to arrive gets Luna bored, so she decides that while they wait, she suggests that they should have some fun. Nancy and Amaya like the idea, but however, Vee says that it might waste their time to see the goblins arrive as Nancy says that it’s gonna be fine, and that they deserve to have more girl fun time. After some hesitations, Vampirina decides that maybe they deserve a break. As Amaya casts a spell on an old carpet to make it a magical carpet, Luna ties a rope at the end for Wolfie to pull on. Then, when all the girls hop on, Wolfie begins to pull and take them on a wild ride around the hotel. Characters * Vampirina * Luna * Nancy * Amaya * Garmen * Fynn * Wolfie * Moths Trivia * This episode is an inspiration and is similar to ''The Elf Situation from Sofia the First. * 'Moral: '''It’s important to make time for fun. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Rivalry Category:Adventure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Sofia the First Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons